The invention relates to the control of cooling systems, particularly those used to cool the passenger compartments of automotive vehicles.
Still more particularly, the invention is concerned with cooling systems including a cooling-medium compressor which is driven by the vehicle engine in such a manner that, at low to middle speeds of the engine (corresponding to the range of speeds from idling to city-driving speed), the cooling power of the cooling system is sufficient to effect the desired degree of cooling.
Such cooling systems, particularly for example when used to cool the passenger compartment of an automotive vehicle, have the disadvantage that when the rpm of the vehicle engine driving the cooling-medium compressor reaches high values, such as during high-speed highway travel, the cooling power produced by the cooling system is too high. As a result, the pressure ratio of the cooling medium compressor increases, leading to a deterioration of the specific power of the system.